


Amazing, wonderful you

by Mia1515



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia1515/pseuds/Mia1515
Summary: Charity and Vanessa are getting married!Vanessa is cancer free and back in Emmerdale with her mum. Charity has successfully adopted Johnny and Debbie has returned to the village.What lies ahead for them?
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Amazing, wonderful you

“Just going to the loo, back in a bit,” Vanessa said, squeezing out from behind the table.

_‘No, no, no’_ Charity mouthed, eyes wide with horror. Her fiancée didn’t seem to notice – but someone else did. Jenna Woodfield cleared her throat loudly.

“Is there a problem, Charity?” she asked. The pub owner reluctantly returned her gaze to the older woman opposite. Vanessa’s mother was like a distorted mirror version of her daughter – except she’d become trapped in the funhouse maze and had gone mad.

_‘Ok maybe slightly harsh, for an old biddy she doesn’t look half bad. Urgh, stop right there Charity!’_ she thought.

“No, course not,” Charity said, turning around in her chair to look for Marlon. “Just thinking the food is taking a bit longer than usual.”

“Hmm, yes it’s not impressive,” she said, sending Charity a steely glare. Charity gulped slightly, it was unusual for her to be intimidated. “Maybe you should go back there and let them know.”

“I’m sure they’ll be out in a few minutes. It’s been pretty busy today.”

A silence fell between them, as Charity racked her brain for small talk.

“My daughter Debbie and my grandson Jack are back from Aberdeen tomorrow,” Charity said, flipping a coaster with her fingers. “It’s been a long time, I’m looking forward to seeing them. Although Debs might kick us out now – bit cramped.”

“I hear you have a criminal record,” Jenna said.

Charity laughed in surprise. “Bit out of the blue. Well you probably couldn’t pick Johnny out of a group of kids, so we all have our faults.”

“This seems more like the real you,” she replied, taking a sip from her gin and tonic. Her accent was just like Vanessa’s – very different from Frank’s smooth tone. “I’m not sure how you managed to adopt my grandson. Social workers, what can you say?”

“Well, he’s my son and I love him. Unlike some. And Ness loves me as well. I’m sure you’re looking forward to the wedding on Saturday.”

Jenna gave her a thin smile. “Well you weren’t what I pictured for my daughter. And you also remind me a little of Frank, so I don’t want her to go through what I did. In fact, I suspect you might be worse.”

“Frank?!” Charity shouted.

“No food yet?” Vanessa said, making them both jump slightly.

“No, not yet darling,” Jenna said. “Although Charity says it should only be a few minutes. And I’m sure she’s right, what with all the wonderful stories you’ve been telling me about her the last few months.”

Vanessa smiled, but her eyes didn’t.

“So I’m not all bad then, ay Jenna?” Charity said, leaning in slightly.

Chas arrived with their tea (‘ _probably to snoop_ ’) and Charity was relieved to see her future mother-in-law dig in without complaint. While it was obvious that Jenna wasn’t Charity’s biggest fan, Charity was happy to see Vanessa rekindle a relationship with her mum. The bowel cancer had been hell and Jenna had been a good shoulder for her to lean on, while Charity fought ahead with Johnny’s adoption. Maybe the scare of losing Vanessa might encourage the woman to show a bit of interest in her grandson too.

“Will I be meeting your mum at the wedding Charity?”

The blonde almost choked on her fish and chips.

“Oh um, Charity’s mum passed away when she was young,” Vanessa filled in, taking a moment to grasp her fiancée’s hand. “From cancer.”

Jenna actually looked empathetic for a second. “Sorry,” she muttered.

Charity gulped down her wine. She’d never told Vanessa what happened on that visit to Obadiah Dingle. How her mum had really jumped off a cliff. How her dad confessed that he never loved his daughter.

“You know Vanessa, I like your friend Rhona a lot better now. But I wasn’t so sure about Tracy – think she’s not keen on me,” Jenna said.

“Well, Tracy and I didn’t like each other at first. I was particularly nasty to her actually. Because well, you know why. But she didn’t deserve it. Maybe just give it time.”

Jenna and Vanessa nattered away for the rest of the evening, with Charity chipping in now and then. Vanessa would give Charity a concerned glance every so often, clearly aware that the question about Kathleen had unsettled her.

“Shall we call it a night then and get back home? Got to get everything ready for Debbie and Jack,” Vanessa said, seeing Charity’s eyes light up for the first time in an hour.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, look who it is!” Debbie said, as Sarah ran into her arms. Jack, who had noticeably grown, jumped out of the car to join in the group hug.

“I’ve missed you so much,” the mechanic said, giving her daughter a firm kiss on the head. “And Granny Charity has kept you in one piece!”

“Oy you!” Charity shouted, leaning against Jacob Fold’s doorframe with a smile. “I suppose Vanessa helped out as well.”

Debbie looked back at her now with brown, warm eyes. Charity’s eldest looked much the same, except today she was wearing her hair up.

“You not helping with the bags then?” Cain said, as he walked down the road towards them.

“Hey dad,” Debbie said, with a faint smile on her poker face. He hugged her tightly, slightly ruining his hard man image, then bent over to lift the cases from the boot.

“Everyone is waiting inside,” Sarah said, grabbing her mum’s hand and pulling her towards the door.

“Alright, just a sec,” Debbie said, stopping just in front of Charity. “Picked the best time to come back, didn’t I?” she said.

“Come ‘ere”, Charity replied, wrapping her arms tightly around her and Jack. “Right, you two have had your little adventure. You’re stuck here with me now.”

“Ta for looking after Sarah, looks like she’s had a great time,” Debbie said, stepping back again.

“No problem, kid. Now let’s get inside.”

Jacob’s Fold was packed with Dingles.

“Welcome home, Debbie!” they shouted, pulling party poppers.

“Music, Sam!” Lydia prompted, as her husband scrambled to press play and the sound of Mambo Number 5 filled the air. “Tune!” Debbie said sarcastically, as Mandy handed her a can of beer.

“Debbie!” Moses shouted, practically crawling up her leg. “Hey little man,” she said as she scooped him up. Look how big you’ve gotten!”

Ryan, Noah, Johnny, Kyle and Isaac then gave her a hug, followed by Vanessa, Moira, Chas and Belle. Afterward, she motioned to Nate in the corner, who was a little more reluctant to join in.

“Debbie is going to work at the garage again,” Vanessa said, as she handed her mum a brew.

“She’s the one Charity had when she was 13, right?” Jenna replied.

“Right,” Vanessa said.

“And so, does your step-daughter have a criminal record too?”

“Eh, you’ll find just about everyone here has been to prison except maybe myself, Paddy and Lydia. Although, I did spend the night in a cell once as I accidentally hit a nurse. And I kinda stole a car without meaning to – thankfully wasn’t caught though.”

Jenna’s eyebrows almost flew off her head.

“Um, ah, want a sarnie?” Vanessa said, as Mandy wrapped an arm around Jenna and emptied a bag of Wotsits into her mouth.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know what, I loved that but I’m kind of glad they’re gone now. I’m knackered,” Debbie said, slouching back into the sofa.

“Well, they were needing to go anyway,” Charity said. “Need a bit of time to chill before the big day.”

“Mum, do you like Mr Killer Whale?” Johnny said, startling them both. He was stark naked, covered in bubbles and held a small plastic whale aloft, squeezing it so water squirted out of the blowhole.

“Oh wow!” Debbie laughed.

“Flippin’ eck Johnnybobs!” Charity exclaimed.

“Deb you like?” he said, turning to his sister now and clambering into her lap.

“You’re getting me soaked!” Debbie complained as Charity scooped him away.

“Johnny, you’ll be freezing!” Vanessa said, as her feet hammered down the stairs. “And you’ve left Moses all alone!”

“Yes, you know Mr Killer Whale is my favourite” Charity said, holding the boy close, even as he wet her shirt. “But he needs to go save Mr Hippo now, so you’d better get back.”

“Come on,” Vanessa said, as she wrapped him in a towel, but he still gripped onto Charity tightly. “No, mummy. Only if mum tells the story before sleep.”

Charity sighed. “Future dictator this one. Fine, but only if you have a bath.”

Johnny let go now and wrapped his arms around Vanessa’s neck. “Think we need to be tougher with him,” Vanessa said and disappeared up the stairs.

“Look at you now. You’re a big softie aren’t you,” Debbie said, throwing a pillow at Charity.

“Hey, still have a reputation you know. But yeah, you’re right, that kid has me wrapped round his little finger.”

“I’m proud of you,” Debbie said, letting her head lean on her mum’s shoulder. Charity stared at her for a moment, then slowly let her head rest on top. It was rare for Charity to have time like this with Debbie. She was always daddy’s girl, Cain could seemingly do no wrong. Her forgiveness had never quite extended to her mum, for the years of damage left behind. At least now, Debbie had a better understanding of Charity’s past and why she behaved the way she did. Of course, it didn’t always excuse everything.

“I’m glad you’re happy now,” Debbie said. “Can’t wait for Vanessa and Johnny to finally be proper Dingles.”

The smile on Charity’s face was so wide it ached. “Thanks. I want you to be happy too, Debs.”

“Mmm.”

“Did you uh, meet anyone up in Scotland?” Charity asked, bringing her feet up onto the coffee table.

“No, figured I needed to have a bit of time by myself again. Felt a bit lost.”

Charity nodded. “You’ve had it rough and there’s nothing wrong with ditching blokes for a while.”

“Maybe girls are better,” Debbie said with a faint smile.

“Should try it sometime.”

“Well, Jasmine was pretty special,” Debbie said.

Charity’s nose wrinkled. “Eh? From Aladdin?”

“No, mother!” Debbie said, rolling her eyes. “She was my girlfriend when I was a teenager.”

“Oh, you never said about that. Mother like daughter. What was she like, then?”

“She was Ashley’s niece. Intelligent. Wanted to be a journalist. I was the scruffy kid, always getting into trouble, with no qualifications - but she still saw something in me. Then dad slept with her to mess with me.”

Debbie felt Charity tense, but Debbie held up her hand.

“We became friends again and we lived at Tug Ghyll. Later, we got back together and I really did love her - but she ended up in prison for manslaughter. A bent copper tried to…tried to rape her. I ran in and got him off her. Then well, she just lost control. I did a stint for covering it up and helping hide the body. I still have the ring she gave me in my jewellery box.”

Charity sat in shocked silence for a minute, before squeezing Debbie’s shoulder. “That’s a lot. And what’s with bent coppers? I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Debs – I’m a failure, I didn’t even know. Moving a body, wow.”

“It’s ok,” Debbie whispered.

“Must have been a good ‘un, that Jasmine. Don’t want to creep you out, but she sounded a bit like Vanessa.”

“Makes you a better person,” Debbie smiled.

“Yeah,” Charity whispered, eyes tearing up slightly. “Anyway, uh – I wanted to ask you about the house.”

Debbie nodded. “Same actually. I was thinking of moving to Tenant House for a fresh start. You lot seem settled here now.”

“Really?” Charity said, sitting up now to look at her.

“Really,” Debbie smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Right, the slave is here for your bedtime story,” Charity said, as she traipsed into her sons’ bedroom.

“Look, right on time boys!” Vanessa laughed, as she tucked Moses’s cuddly elephant under the duvet with him.

“Apparently I’m not as good as you at stories,” Vanessa said, pouting slightly.

“No,” Moses said. “You are good at books. Mummy Charity is good at ones from her brain - with lots of silly voices!”

Johnny giggled from his bed, bouncing slightly in excitement. “We want the one about the aliens!” he said.

Vanessa kissed each of them goodnight and left a lingering one on Charity’s cheek. “Have fun and don’t spook them with whatever this alien thing is. Be back soon ok, I want a bit of time with you for myself before bed.”

Charity winked.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna was on her way downstairs when she heard a faint voice coming from the kids’ bedroom.

“Eyes closed and listen,” it said.

Carefully, she sneaked up to the door, avoiding the squeaky floorboard she’d come to notice. The door was slightly ajar, revealing a room illuminated by lamplight. Her soon-to-be daughter in law was plonked on a bean bag, in between her son’s beds. The two boys lay quietly, with their blankets up to their chins.

“Once upon a time, Moses and Johnny were in the kitchen,” Charity said. “They wanted to make Peppa Pig cakes, but weren’t sure where to start. They asked Noah to help, but he was really grumpy because he had the runs.”

Both boys squeaked with laughter and admittedly, she almost chuckled herself.

“Mummy Vanessa was off saving animals’ lives and mummy Charity was working late at the pub. Who was going to help them? Suddenly, there was a strange glow at the window.

‘Look!’ Moses said. ‘Aliens!’ And then Johnny saw them too – green aliens. They looked really friendly though and waved to them both.”

“Excuse me!” Charity said, putting on a silly voice. “Have you seen a mean woman called Kim Tate anywhere? We would like to take her with us. You helped us find an annoying woman called Jessie once, remember?”

“Yes!” Johnny said. “She lives at Home Farm.”

“Thank you” the aliens said. “Our names are Bob and Blob, in case you boys forgot.”

“Blob wore a top hat and a monocle…that’s like glasses, but for one eye. He suddenly noticed the cake mixture.”

Jenna smiled as Charity began to speak in a very posh voice. “Oh, is that Peppa Pig cake mixture young sirs? We know just how to make those, let us help you!”

“Ok,” Moses said, opening the door for them. But lanky Marlon suddenly appeared, trying to barge in.

‘You know I’m a chef and I can…’

But Johnny suddenly zapped him with Bob’s windy pop gun, making Marlon fly about the room like a balloon.”

Both boys laughed in unison, but Jenna wasn’t so sure about these violent references and toilet humour. Vanessa brushed past her briefly in the hall – her daughter had certainly heard it too, but judging by the gooey look on her face, she was far too smitten to be bothered. The story continued for another five minutes, where the boys and the aliens made an absolute mess of the kitchen with pink icing and had to cover it all up by the time their mummies came home. By the end, they were out like a light.

Charity switched off the bedside lamp, but still sat on the floor, watching their little chests rise and fall.

For the first time, Jenna felt a glimmer of warmth towards the woman. Maybe Charity wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, the wedding!


End file.
